A Hidden Hot Spring Cave
by wenjing10
Summary: Junjie brings me to a beautiful and romantic place that only he knows for the date. The romance then quickly accelerates into immense pleasure that we won't forget...


Okay, this is an idea thought by FoxyKhai0209, and be warned about mature content.

* * *

It was night. Junjie and I were going somewhere for our date. I had no idea where it was but Junjie said that it was a surprise. I wondered what the place was.

"Okay, we are here," Junjie told me as he came down from his mecha-beast.

I got down from my mecha. I looked around but it was just a wall of rock in front of us. "It is just a rock," I blurted out.

"Not really," he corrected me. He moved something. It was a large rock pit.

Once he moved it away, an opening of a cave was seen. It turned out that the cave was hidden by a large rock pit.

"Come in. I want to show you something," he said.

I followed him into the cave. Once I got in, Junjie closed the entrance with the rock. The cave became dark but I could feel his hand grabbing mine. He pulled me as we walked deeper into the cave. I was skeptical about his choice for the date, but I chose to trust him.

When we stopped moving, the cave became bright. I saw the cave had an open space. Right there, there were many flowers and berry trees. There was a hot spring pond at the center of the cave, with lilies and berry trees surrounding it.

I was extremely awed by the beauty. "Wow~ Junjie, this place is beautiful~" I complimented.

"Yes, it is," Junjie agreed. "It is a perfect place for my Slug Fu practice because no one will disturb me."

"You come here often?" I asked him.

"Yes, even before the Emperor came. It was so well hidden that even the Goon did not find it and destroy it," he explained.

"Wow, I am glad..." I replied.

"Come on, let's go for a swim," Junjie suggested.

"But... is it hot?" I asked worriedly. I did not like to burn my skin.

"No, it's warm and great," he answered.

"Okay, let's use our Magical Scepters to change our clothes," I suggested.

We took out our Magical Scepters. With a swing of magic, our slinger clothes changed into swimming clothes. Junjie wore a white tank top and a pair of silver swimming pants. While I wore a red bikini top and bottom.

Junjie blushed furiously when he saw me in bikini. "You look... beautiful, Wen Jing," he complimented.

I giggled and blushed. "Thank you~ And you look great too~" I replied.

We held each other's hands and slowly went into the hot spring. Junjie was right. The water was warm and great, not too hot. We let our bodies sank into the hot spring. Then, we began to swim around together.

"Mmm, I wonder what's below down there," I said.

Junjie spotted some special berries that grew around the hot spring. "Hey, these are special berries that Khai told us," he told me.

I took a closer look at the berries. "Yes, you are right!" I replied.

"This berry can help us to breathe underwater," Junjie said as he plucked one berry from the tree. He ate it.

"Great!" I blurted out as I plucked another berry that was similar to Junjie's. I ate it too.

After that, we went deep into the hot spring. The berries worked and we were able to breathe underwater, but only for 2 and a half hours. Beneath the hot spring, there were some seashells, clams and starfishes on the floor. We were awed to see them.

I stood on the floor below the hot spring. I began to collect some seashells as that was my hobby since young. I also opened some clams and found pearls inside! I collected them as mementos for this date.

I was unaware that Junjie had _other_ plans for the date. He sneaked up on me and wrapped me in his arms, surprising me! He brought me up to the surface of the pond.

"Junjie, what-" I was about to ask him what he was doing but was interrupted when he kissed me. I gave in and kissed him back.

All of the sudden, he placed his hand on my private area! "J-Jun!" I squirmed and shivered when he did that. But he did not care and kissed my neck, earning my moans.

Junjie got me out of the pond. I was placed to lay down on the grass as he was on top of me. He stared at my chest. With an evil smirk, he used his teeth to grab the front of my bikini top. He reached my bra clasp and unfastened it. He pulled it off of me, leaving me naked waist up. Embarrassed, I covered my breasts with my hands.

Then, Junjie removed his silver swimming pants in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the grass. He climbed towards me and my breasts were between his legs. The tip of his member touched between my breasts. I blushed furiously at the sight of it.

Junjie smirked and rubbed his member between my breasts! He let out moans of pleasure. For me, I had the front row seat to his sexual act. I felt shocked but Junjie did not bother at all. As he picked up speed, his member grew stiffer and harder. My blush grew redder at the sight of it. I wondered if Junjie was going to continue or pull away at the last second.

Junjie did not stop. He kept going until... his semen suddenly burst out and sprayed onto my face! I was taken by surprise! Junjie breathed heavily after his first orgasm. He thought about me completely naked, and his member grew hard again.

He tilted my head a little. My eyes were closed due to the semen on my face. He gently wiped them away. "Sorry," he apologized.

I slowly opened my eyes again. My black eyes met his brown eyes. "It's okay," I responded with a smile. "You are improving."

He chuckled. I felt something was poking my lips. My eyes turned downwards and to my shock... it was Junjie's stiff member!

"Suck my friend~" he said to me.

Without further hesitation, my mouth devoured his member. I began to suck him very hard and fast. Junjie felt aroused. While I was sucking his member, he moved his hands to my breasts and started rubbing them. With my breasts being fondled, I felt the pleasure building inside me and I bit his member hard!

"AAAHHH!" Junjie shouted. He could not take it anymore. A few seconds later, he bucked his hips wildly and released himself into my mouth. I happily took in his semen. He tasted amazing and I swallowed it.

Junjie carefully took his member out of my mouth. He panted heavily. He looked at me and saw me feeling aroused. He smiled mischievously and held my bikini bottom. He removed the last article and I was now completely naked.

He took off his tank top and now we were both naked. He used his Magical Scepter to make a condom appeared on his member. He climbed onto me. His member poked my entrance. We shuddered in anticipation.

All of the sudden, Junjie raised my legs up. He smiled as he spotted a clear view of my entrance. He lifted my waist up and my legs were supported on his shoulders. He took in the scent from my entrance before planting his lips onto it!

Junjie kissed my entrance and he sneakily slid his tongue into it! I gasped when he licked all of the places in my private area. The clit was his favourite spot to stimulate me. He loved to lick that particular place. I moaned in immense pleasure. He just kept going faster as he heard my breathing became heavier.

I tried to hold on to the pleasure. However, I could not and I achieved my climax. My juices sprayed into Junjie's mouth and they flowed freely. He gladly took every drop of my womanhood. He tasted it and loved it.

Junjie placed my legs down to the grass. He looked at the condom he was wearing, then the pond, and finally back to me. He lifted me up and carried me in a bridal style. "Let's try something else," he suggested.

He walked towards the hot spring and we dove into it. We were back in the water. The effect of the special berry remained in effect, which meant that we could still breathe underwater. Junjie hugged me and I hugged him back. He held my bottoms and he went inside me.

"AAAAHHHH! JUNJIE!" I screamed.

He ignored my scream and continued to move my bottoms up and down. He pushed my chest onto his. As he moved my bottoms, my nipples rubbed his chest, following his motion. He also caressed my bottoms.

I let my hands traveled to his back and began caressing it. Loud moans of pleasure were coming out of our mouths and our feet were kicking wildly.

"Junjie! I am coming!" I yelped.

"Me too! Wen Jing!" Junjie yelled.

With one last thrust, we reached our climax and came. I tried to cling onto Junjie, feeling tired of the climax. Junjie held me tight and swam back to the surface.

We went out of the hot spring, panting. We retrieved our swimming clothes. Using our Magical Scepters, we were once again wearing our undergarments and slinger outfits.

We gathered our stuffs and went out of the cave. As Junjie sealed the entrance, I took a look at my collection of seashells and pearls.

"They are great gifts~" Junjie said.

"Yeah~ as memories for our romantic and sexual date~" I agreed. He nodded.

We drove our mechas back to Junjie's home, The Palace. We went to take a bath to clean ourselves up. After that, we went to our bed and snuggled up before drifting into our dreams.


End file.
